


Start the Car!

by deb-indycar-fan (debirlfan)



Category: IKEA "Start the Car!" Commercial, TV Commercials
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/deb-indycar-fan
Summary: Frank has a flashback.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Start the Car!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorhathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/gifts).



“Start the car!”

Old habits died hard. Frank didn't even think about it, he just cranked the engine to life and lurched forward. Lucille threw the bags into the back and jumped in beside him. He floored the gas.

They were out of the parking lot and entering the highway before his heart rate slowed, and reality kicked back into place. That life had been a long time ago. A long time, and prison sentences for them both. That was over, and at any rate, Ikea wasn't a bank.

He glanced over at Lucille. “What the hell was that all about?”

She shook her head. “I'm sorry. I don't know. It was just...I looked at the receipt and it just didn't look right. I thought it would be more. I just kind of panicked.”

Frank sighed. That was the last time he was taking his wife Black Friday shopping.


End file.
